


At lease it cant get any worst than this

by Xeroxis_Orion_Lovejoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chaos, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Force-Feeding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Oral Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a boss ass bitch, Reader is protective, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Self-Acceptance, Self-Worth Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Soulmates, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex, all my head cannon of the boys so if you dont like it you can go fuck yourself, boys personalities of boys will be revealed soon, chaos insues, reader drinks heavily, reader is almost always drunk after a few chapters, reader is always angry, reader is female, reader is in the military, reader is not scared to fight, reader is stubborn, reader is tired of bullshit, reader just wants a hug, reader smokes alot, reader will fight everyone, reader wont admit she likes this situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeroxis_Orion_Lovejoy/pseuds/Xeroxis_Orion_Lovejoy
Summary: You a Sailor who has seen some shit. You done shit you arent proud of. But you are thrown into a  situation you only read about. all you can can is fuck my life what now.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus Multi Au / Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans Multi AU / Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. well fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> just something i had to do, basically this is how I would be if I was randomly thrown into the Undertale AU so your going into my ride in your perspective. I will be uploading more on my other fic but I'm running a blank on it please be patient w me

Ugh….Mondays, you really disliked Mondays. Could be the interaction from schools always starts on a Monday or a mix of when you started your work week. But something always made you hate that dreaded day. You groaned when your alarm woke you for work at 6 am, you looked at your phone debating to snooze or not. You took out your lucky coin and flipped it as you mumbled, “Heads I win...tails you lose...” the silver coin flipped in the air a few times before landing on your face, “Oof..damn it...why...” you grabbed the coin and looked at the metal and smiled. Heads. You hit the snooze button and curled up to your favorite Daki. “10 more minutes.” You finally woke to hearing your neighbors dog barking and the sound of your phone going off. 6:45. “FUCK!”

You jumped out of bed, almost tripping over your blanket before you caught yourself on the table stand. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” you hurried to get dressed skipping a shower and brushing your teeth choosing to shove a few sticks of gum in your mouth instead. You put on your Navy gear making sure your boots were tight trousers tucked into the laces. You made sure your hair was placed in a decent bun before straightening it with a ton of hair gel to plaster down any random strands. You quickly grabbed a Monster and a protein bar as you ran out the house and on your bike. you’ll travel faster on the highway this way.

By the time you pulled up to your command it was 7:15, you snick into the building as a few of your shipmates looked at you with a mischievous grin. You glared at them as you quickly sat down. “Damn L/N. Late again? You better home Chief didn't notice ya.” HM1 Brooks, the most stuck up member of your division. You firmly believe she had to suck someone dick to get that rank there was no way in hell her bimbo ass made 1st class in 2 years while you were a HM3 for the past 3years. You Shook your head as you glared at her and snarled. She let out a sharp squeak as she quickly looked forward. Fucking bitch. After a few minutes a large cut man walked in with a scowl on his face and a coffee mug in his hands. The whole room stood up as one of the members yelled out “Officer on deck!”

With everyone at attention the man waived his free hand and mumbled, “At ease...first things first, stations, Corpsman, you all are needed in medical looks like its time for the annual base wide flu vaccination day. So you all will be dealing with those as well as your daily duties. You are all dismissed.” HM1 Brooks and a few other Corpsman went out of the room and walked out quickly. Its, you all know what you are individually assigned too I suggest you all get out of here and get to it.” The next group left quickly only leaving you and a few others the room. “Now, Master at Arms...looks here you all have a special assignment. Looks like there was a mishap at another Base and they are needing a few extra bodies for security and to keep media away. The names have been chosen to go and the others will be staying here on watch. Garza, Vasquez, Smith, Reynolds, and L/N. You are all going to AFB Boston 30 minutes away by car. Here is your badges to allow you access to the base itself. There you will all meet with LT. Morales and Dr. Roswell, where they will brief you on your duties and situation at hand. Dismissed.”

You all got up and went for the door where a voice called your name, MA3 (L/N), a word please. You turned and walked up to you Commander who still had the clipboard in his hand, “You were late again I see, If it were up to me I would made you stay here and watch...” panic set in knowing he had that power to deny this order from you “I’m sorry sir, I was irresponsible and slepted through my alarms and I-”

“However… You yourself was specifically requested by name by the Doc herself. Clearly your past command and leadership skills have been noticed. So I will not hold you back. Just don't fuck this up you understand sailor?” You raised your hand in a sallute and proudly esxclaimed, “Sir yes sir.” HE waived his hand to dismiss you and you quickly ran out the building.

With your bike you were able to get to the base in 25 minutes rather than 30. You met up with the others who just pulled up themselves. You were all met with a woman in a lab coat her honey blond hair pulled up in a messy bun and her bright blue eyes shone at the sight of you. Next to her was a redhead Army LT he hair pulled into a sharp clean bun that looked absolutely perfect, it almost shone like red metal in the light. Her face was straight and unreadable as he looked you all up and down. A scar ran across her throat and arms. You can only imagine how she got those. You all saluted in unison as she saluted back and put you all at ease. “Alright, you were all ordered here today to help with security, all you all need to know is that an incident has occurred in the labs and we are needing extra hands to help with security, the only two I will been needing inside is MA3 (L/N) and Chief Garza. So if you two will please and Doc, we will brief you two further and assign you your post.” the others were dismissed as you and Chief followed behind the others.

When you entered the building you were met with loud sirens and flashing lights. You were lead into a room where the sirens were a little more quiet. All the while Dr. Roswell couldn't stop looking at you with wide eyes. You raised a eyebrow at her and looked at her in confusion, “Yes ma’am?” EAlmost immediately she started talking with excitement, “Oh my gosh its really you I cannot believe you are actually here in my presence, you, MA3 (L/N) I read all of your files and memorized all your mission statements when you were stationed in Afghanistan!you saved so many lives just by yourself when the enemy surrounded you and the small village you were patrolling. Even when they ki-” LT. Morales covered her mouth and sighed while shaking her head, “I do apologies about her behavior, apparently you have a fan. Let me go ahead and explain the seriousness of this situation. What I am going to brief you on will be classified information, once you are done here you both will be given a class B anesthetic. Am I clear.” You and Garza both nodded as you were lead into another room, the resins finally turned off as they entered a dark room. the faint buzzing from a machine was the only thing you could hear. When the lights turned on you saw a large machine in the middle of the room it didn't appear to be attached to anything so you looked at the scientist with confusion. “What is that? Its not even powered on.” Dr. Roswell adjusted her glasses and sighed. “You see that's the issue, _we_ didn't build this. It just appeared here about a hour ago, and whatever goes near it just dissapears. We need you two to go in and investigate where these things go.”

“Wait what? You don't even know where this thing came from but you want me and chief here to go in it _willingly_ and we don't even know whats on the other side! Are you fucking mental!?”

Lt. Morales blocked me from the doc as we glared each other down. “(L/N) let her explain further if you please.” You let out a huff as you looked at the Dr who was now shaking nervously, pulled out a tablet and pointed it at a large screen. The Screen lit up with camera footage. “You see we sent in a small camera drone inside to check it out to see if we could see anything. Or clues of where it came from. Take a look at the screen please.” you and Garza looked at the screen and it go into the machine and it went to static for a few seconds before a white light shone and what looked like a large basement. Looking at the footage and saw that there were papers thrown around everywhere and what looked like to be multiple empty glass bottles and half eaten burgers. You couldn't read the papers due to the quality of the footage but you heard large footsteps coming before the yelling.

Voice 1: “What do you mean it just turned on!?”

Voice 2: “That's exactly what I mean ya dumb ass. IT just turned on!?”

Voice 1: “Did anything come out of it?”

Voice 2: “No you dip shit! I went to get your lazy ass when it saw it power on!”

Rummaging could be heard but the drone couldn't see who they were as the static was getting worst. All you could see was a big red and black blur and a blue and white blur moving around. A few minutes passed of this before they both let out a deep sigh.

Voice 2: “Ya see? Aint nothing got in here.”

Voice 1: “You cant be sure, especially after _they_ got here.”

Suddenly a few more voices came in they were all talking at once so you could barley understand them up.

Voice 3: “M’lord wants to know what was that loud bang.”

Voice 2: “Tell the pipsqueak aint non of his damn concern.”

Voice 4: “What the hell guys? I was just enjoying a smoke and now there's yelling.”

Voice 1: “Guys its ok...the machine just glitched out. That's all. No anomalies.”

Voice 5: “Do you hear buzzing?”

Voice 2: “Damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that! An no I don't hear no damn buzzin.”

Voice 5: “There...”

The last thing the drone saw was a red light before something grabbed it and crushed it and the feed died. You looked at them both and still shook your head. “Hell no. I’m not going in there. You are all out your damn minds.” Morales slammed her hand on a table causing you call to flinch, “You will be going in there and that's a direct order, if we were able to go through what makes you think whatever is on the other side cant come on this side! Think before you talk.” you snarled at her as she shoved a pack in your chest.”Now go. Oh and to make sure you had a bit of help I ordered one of your medics to come as well. I think you know her HM1 Brooks? She will be joining you both.” You let out a groan as she walked in , “Its a pleasure to join you on this mission.” You couldn't help but roll your eyes you clearly rather be killed by whatever was on the other side than deal with her. She was just too preppy and stuck up it made you want to punch her in the face. You quickly put on the pack and walked towards the machine. And immediately felt a energy draw you to it. You felt Dr. Roswell clip a bungee cord to your uniform and nodded, “If anything happens tug on this twice and we will drag you out.” You shrugged as you nodded. Brooks and Garza both went in first you to checked your weapons and gear. The timid scientist gave you a handshake but something just didn't add right. You didn't have that much fame to be concitered a war hero you just had to know. “Hey Doc, Why did you want me here? I don't see why I’m important to this mission?” The shine in her eyes left as her smile grew wider. “Cause, you left my brother to die. And this way no one will bat an eye if you were to say...your line was cut and you disappeared.”

With that she pushed you into the machine and clipped your cord. Before you fell in you grabbed her lab coat and yanked her back with you falling into the machine together. The are was thin and cold but you kept your grip and brought her closer to you. Fear filled her eyes as you both hurdled into the a large room. You gasped for breath and immediately started to strangle the scientist and punching her in the face. Everything was a blur and all you was was red when you felt static around your body and you were thrown across the room. “You Fucking BITCH! I'll kill you! You’re fucking dead!”

“MA3 (L/N) stop you’re making thing worst!”

You heard nothing.

“MA3 (L/N)! Compose yourself now sailor!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Heh, I like this one...”

IT wasn't until you heard a rough voice was when you snapped out of your rage. You looked around and saw you were surrounded by a group of skeletons. The was staring at you with his red eye lights glaring at you. You tensed up for a moments you looked at him. He was large about 6”. He wore a fedora and a red and black pin stripped suit. He looked like one of those mobsters from the movie Godfather. You his gold tooth shone brightly as he inhaled from his cigar letting out a puff of red smoked that smelled oddly sweet like honeysuckle.

Looking around you took the time to examine the others, one looked similar to the first one but he as shorter about 5’8 he wore a black fur line coat and sneakers he seemed he was thinking about something entirely. The one next to him wore a blue hoodie and had a lazy smile on his face he too was about the same size as the second one. There where three more skeletons next to them two were tall and langy one wore a orange hoodie and had a cigarette which also smelled of sweet honey not smoke. The second tall one was definitely taller than the orange one, he stood at lease 6” while this one had to be at least 6’6 his face was cracked from his left socket down to a pair of gold teeth on his maw. He wore a black trench coat which was lined with yellow looking fur. The both had the laid back attitude like the blue one but you knew that things didn't always appear as they looked.

It wasn't until you caught sight of the last one in the room when your heard dropped. This guy was just absolutely massive, He had to stand at least 8ft tall, he looked like he could eat everyone in this room and still be hungry. The main thing that set him off from the rest was the large crack in his skull that looked absolutely painful. He only had one eye light but it glared right at you not breaking eye contact. While looking at the others that's when it dawned on you, You recognized these guys. “No….” you looked at them again looking at every detail they had, you looked at the blue one as he began to sweat, “Youz aren't real...”

The tall red one smirked as he bright you over using his magic. “I’m as real as it gets Toots.” you leaned back smelling the mustard on his breath mixed with honey suckle it was not a pleasant smell. You shook your head as he wrapped a arm around your body still holding you tight with magic. “First off I'm not your Toots. Second of all let me go before I kick your ass. I know you cant hold me in your magic for long you’re already sweating. You’re losing stamina, Sans.” All of them flinched as Big Red dropped you on the ground. He grabbed your arm and lifted your face to his, his claws dug into your cheeks as he growled in your ear. “You do you know my name…?” You struggled and hissed under the pain. “I know all of your names. They call you Ricochet don't they? Or is it Big Red? Though some call you Big Daddy but you wont get that from me.” He laughed as he looked back at you, “That's right Toots, They call me Ricochet, Now that's not telling me how you know my name.” He squeezed a bit tighter blood coming from his claw. “Cause we’re from a AU where you are all fictional characters!” all of their eye lights dimmed as Ricochet dropped you even your teammates and Dr. Roswell turned to look at you. “Shipmate explain now!”

“You Shut the hell up Garza! At this moment you technically have no control here! Don't you see that! These guys can and _will_ kill us. I just can believe its all real.”

The blue skeleton walked up to you and sat you on a couch in the room. “If you know so much then tell me, what do you know?” You rubbed your nose as you took a deep breath, “You see here, Classic. You are the OG Sans, Sans Snowdin, or Sans Undertale depending on who you ask. You are a character in a video game called Undertale. Which I personally played. Now, to make this short, in one of your dialogs you mention “Other Sans’ and in turn made the fandom create different versions of you, Including Underfell, Underwap, Swapfell, Fellswap, Mafiatale, and Horrortale, just to name a few.” You glanced at the big guy in the corner as he still had his eye light on you but it was thin and focused on you. “I even know your nick names, like you're classic, big red over there is Ricochet, little red over there is just Red, Orange hoodie is Stretch or honey, gold fang over there is Mutt or Rus again depends on who you ask. And Big Bara over there, I personally called him Axe, I never liked the name Horror or blood. Its not fair to him that hes like that.” Silence filled the room, until Brooks opened her mouth, “So like, they cant hurt us then right?” Oh gods help you gain patience please. “No ya dumb bitch, this is their world, they are as real here as the air your breathing. We need to leave if we don't leave from here we might not ever get back.”

Silence filled the room as Brooks looked at you like you grown two heads. “Excuse you! I am still your higher rank you will not talk to me like that.” You didn't care, at this point you could blame it on the area so you decided to just go off, “You only got that fucking rank cause you sucked the Commanders dick! We all know you’re too fucking much of a Bimbo do something right. Why do you think you never got stationed overseas? You would kill everyone before you even land. Every since you got that rank you just rub it in everyone face. I don't fuckin care what you do behind closed doors but you should wash your mouth i can still smell his balls on your breath. “ she turned silent before rushing at you to smack you in the face. As soon as she raised her hand you grabbed her wrist and flipped her over your shoulder breaking the wooden table in pieces as you did. You got up and dusted yourself off as you narrowed your eyes at the Scientist who was struggling with the cord to wrap around her waist. You kicked her in the face, as she grabbed her jaw you kicked the cord away from her and stepped on their wrist. You growled as you heard the joints pop and snap as she screamed in pain when you broke it. “You...I should kill you where you stand. You say I am the one responsible with your brother’s death. You realize the last mission I was in I was the only survivor...I was barely able to save a schoolhouse full of civilians hiding from the barrage of bullets. Do you know how many men died in my arms cause I was not able to save them? How many mothers cry for their children who died cause of a stray bullet, or they stepped on a land mine. How many children watch as their parents brains are splattered on their face. I hear those screams every time I close my eyes. You can blame me for your brother’s death. I don’t care about if you kill me once we get back, but when you endanger the lives of those who have nothing to do with it. you’re no batter than those my bullets killed.” You wrapped the cord around her waist and tugged on it, you watched at the cord was pulled from the other side and Dr. Roswell was taken away.  
  
You looked at Garza and Brooks who only looked at you in shock. “Lets go Have to make a report, we are going to tell them it was nothing but void. What was caught on camera was nothing more than radio interference. You hooked yourself to another cord and looked at the skeletons who just stared at you Ricochet smiled as the others just nodded. “Brooks you first, go patch up the doc and tell LT what they did. Again no skeletons, no one needs to know about this.” She nodded as she rubbed her arm where she landed. She tugged on the cord as was dragged off as well. You can Garza just started at each other and shook your head. “No one would believe this shit anyway, Lets go home.” You nodded, “I need a drink when I get Home.” You laughed as he grabbed your waist and tugged on the cord.

You both walked towards the machine when you felt a sharp tug on your chest. Garza must've felt something cause he looked back and gripped you tighter, “C’mon lets go. Why you Dragging your feet?” You tried to push yourself through the door of the machine but you couldn't. You chest kept pulling you back as your looked at the skeletons who only looked at you with the same confusion as you. You tried again as it then clicked in your head, “Oh C’mon. Really?” You your dog tags and put them in Garza's hand who was fighting to keep grip of you. “No I’m not leaving you here!” You shook your head, as you smiled sadly, “Just go...tell them I gave the doc my line or something...I cant leave...I’m stuck here.” He tried to grab at you again only for you to step back from his reach and he lost grip and slid into the void. You sighed under your breath and groaned in frustration. “Please...don't tell me Soul mates are a actually thing here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader: fuck i hate mondays...just let me sleep
> 
> Mafiatale sans: Heya toots
> 
> Reader: fuck.....me i reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllly hate mondays


	2. Just Great....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets Y/N and Boss has a one on one conversation with you  
>  UT Sans: Sans  
> UT Papyrus: Papyrus
> 
> US Sans: Blue  
> USPapyrus: Stretch
> 
> UF Sans: Red  
> UF Papyrus: Edge
> 
> MT Sans: Ricochet  
> MT Papyrus: Boss
> 
> FS Sans: Razz  
> FS Ppayrus: Mutt/Rus
> 
> HT Sans: Axe  
> HT Papyurs: Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh goodness thank you for teh kudos. im going to be putting you through the ringer with this story.

You just stared at the skeletons before you clearly already frustrated. Out of all the things that could happen today you were now stuck in a AU with a bunch of skeletons who are not only linked to each other but possibly more than one of them is your soul mate. “Welp, looks like I'm stuck here with youz. So I will start with giving you my name, “I am...well was now. MA3(L/N). you may call me (Y/N). You may already know I know who youz all are but I rather actually call you by what you want to be called...but I think we need to meet with everyone cant hide in this basement the whole time I'm here now cant I?” The Skeletons juts looked in shocked before introducing themselves first. Classic was the first to speak. “Heh, this is a new one definitely but yeah I’m Sans since this is my house I am the only one without a nickname. The Al Capone wanna be over there is Ricochet.” Ricochet nodded his head slightly and gave you a wink in return you just rolled your eyes and shook your head. “The smaller red...We call him Red.” Red only huffed as he glared at you. _Yep...hes a grumpy one._ “Orange Hoodie is Stretch as you guessed it. And the furry one is Rus. His brother is the only one that calls him Mutt so don't let his brother Razz hear you say that.” Stretch only nodded slowly looking you up and down before staring hard at you he must've checked you and didn't like your LV. Which you figured was high. Rus bowed a bit giving you a small smile. “Big boy over there we call him Horror.” You looked over to horror who seemed to juts stare at you, it could be he knew what was going on. If you suspected correctly He was actually very intelligent just choosing to keep quiet. You wouldn't be surprised if he knew you wouldn't be able to go back from the beginning.

  
  


Stretch was the first to say something, “I don't know...I don't like how high your LV is, Whats to say you aren't going to attack us first chance you get. I mean LV58? What did you do. Obviously you are a soldier of some kind but even that is excessive.” You knew this was coming, “Yes obviously you would check me which is fine I don't care, though Id rather you have my permission next time thank you. And Yes I do have a high LV for a human, However, the reason why its so high is cause in My world there's a lot of fucked up shit going on. Wars breaking off left and right and I'm responsible for a lot of deaths. Both purposely and accidentally. War is no a pretty thing as I’m sure you all know...If it makes you all feel better, hairs all my weapons that I carried on me including the extra ammo I carried with me.” You then proceeded to unhook your M4A1 Carbine, M16, and your M1919 Browning from your back you unloaded the magazines from the rifles as well as the single in the chamber you placed the guns with the safety on on the ground. You the proceeded to unmounted the 6 M9s from your body the two under your arms, the two by your waist and the two you had on your ankles, you did the same with the unloading the mags and the single for the same and placed them on the ground. you unhooked your belt that held 5 grenades and placed them on the ground. "Don't pull those rings." You start to unlink the 2 hunting knives you had on your person and sat down before untying your boots and placed them on the ground next to the weapons. Red looked at you confused, “Why you taking off yer boots? They are just shoes.”

  
  


“Give me that rock behind you.”

  
  


Confused, he handed you the softball sized rock and placed it on the ground. You grabbed it and slammed the boot like a hammer on the rock which immediate broke in multiple pieces. “You should see how I can do with them on...” they all just looked at you in wonder and wide eyed. Ricochet smiled as he swooned. “Gal after my own hard. Darlin marry me please I must have you.” you juts stared at the mobster and kept silent before answering, “No.” He gripped his chest and pretended to be hurt. “Darlin, you were made for each other, How can you deny my love?” You just shook your head as you unhooked your bra from under your shirt causing all of them to blush heavily and turn their head away. The only one who was still looking at you was Ricochet, you picked up one of the knives on the floor and cut out the underwire from the cups and threw the on the floor and turned your back to Them to put your bra back on. “There, all unarmed. Do you have any questions or requirements of me? If you want I can g o and see if I can find a bank and see if my money id good if not I don't care about living in the woods. I’ve lived in-”

  
  


“No...shes stays here. Only right thing...”

  
  


Everyone froze when Horror spoke up, his baritone gruff voice almost sound horse from non use. “She is soul mate, felt it when she fell through.” You looked at horror and it clicked, “That's why you were staring hard like you were. Though..I don't like to call you horror...May I call you Axe?” Horror stiffened a bit at this, “I..uh..never liked that name either...but I like Axe.” You smirked at Axe and nodded. “Bros name is Crooks here...I don't like it..bro wont say he don't like it...too shy...have new name for him?” you smiled, “In my AU I always called your brother Sugar cause I’m sure he’s just a sweet heart.” Axe sighed a bit and smirked. “I like her.” Classic rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “Alright Red...call a meeting...gotta introduce her to everyone.” Red grumbled under his break before climbing the stair and yelling, “HEY ASSWHIPES COME TO THE LIVING ROOM WE GOT A MEETING!” _Oh he’s gonna give me a headache I just know it._

  
  


As the others climbed up the stairs Ricochet blocked you and held out their hand for you, “Allow me to escort ya, Toots.” You stepped back and grabbed onto Axes arm as he passed. He stiffened at your touch before looking at you then back at Ricochet, he let out a low growl that only seemed to amuse Ricochet. “Damn Toots, Way to give me the cold soldier. I’ll see ya upstairs, Toots.” He dissapears upstairs when you let out a low growl of your own which only received a hollow chuckle from the bara...”Whats so funny Axe?” He pointed to your chest, then to your throat. “it comes from here...not your throat. Make you sound like angry kitten.” You playfully nudged his side, “I do not sound like a kitten!”

  
  


“Do so...”

  
  


Upstairs, you walked up to the living room where the rests of them was seated or standing. Sans stood in the middle of the room when Axe and you walked in HE sat down on the floor as well as you did next to him feeling more comfortable with him next to you. Before Sans could speak The shortest of the skeletons jumped up and ran into your face. “THAT'S A HUMAN!!! HOW DID YOU FIND HER HORROR!” Axe pulled you back a little when blue got too close, “It’s Axe now. She came from different AU. Too close...let her breathe.” The short skeleton looked at him then you and smiled, “OH NICE NAME AXE! AND I'M BLUE ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU HUMAN!”

  
  


“Y/N...knows everyone here already...”

  
  


Everyone stiffened up as they looked at you. You felt nervous before standing up. “Um..yes..I do know who you all are cause I come from a AU where you are all fictional characters created by fans of a game called Undertale. Your AU and mine interlocked when a machine appeared in my AU. I was assigned to a task force to investigate. I was unfortunately sent as someone was trying to use this as a opportunity to kill me, but turns out I cannot go back anyway...soooo now I'm here. And I know who you all are cause I had played the game and follow the fandom. I-”

  
  


“ARE WE JUST A GAME TO YOU HUMAN? I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BLASPHEMY. FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. HA! AND YOU TRULY BELIEVE THIS SANS, I TOOK YOU FOR A FOOL BUT NOT STU-”

  
  


“Enough! Edge or Papyrus from Underfell! Captain of the royal guard!, Brother of Red, or Sans from Underfell: sentry.”

  
  


The room was silent but Axe’s chuckle broke the silence, soon that chuckle turned into a bellowing laugh. “Finally..you shut up. Bout time.”You continued to look around as you eyed Blue and Stretch, “Blue from under swap, Stretch from under swap.” you then looked at the small red skeleton who sat on Rus’s lap, “Raspberry, or Razz for short fell swap, and his brother Rus from fell swap.” you proceeded to continue naming everyone in the room, “Boss mafia tale, Ricochet mafia tale, Papyrus undertale, Sans undertale.” You looked at Crooks as he lit up a but _oh gods he is too cute._ “I will not call you Crooks, I’ve always hated that name for you. Its not fair to call you something based on your looks. In my Au I always called you Sugar, If that's ok to call you that.” Crooks walked over to you damn he was tall. Defenitly had to be at least 10ft tall but he stood at lest 8ft cause of his posture. You looked up at him getting a bit nervous. “HUMAN, I WILL BE HONORED FOR YOU TO CALL ME THAT I WILL BE HONEST I HAVE NEVER LIKED THE NAME CROOKS ITS SO DEMEANING. BUT SUGAR IS QUITE FINE WITH ME I ASSUME YOU ALSO GAVE MY BROTHER THE NAME AXE AS WELL?” you nodded, “Yes.”

  
  


Boss stood up and walked to you as he picked you up like a doll making you look him in the eye. You would be lying to yourself of you didn't say you were slightly intimidated. Sugar was tall, but so was all the Papyrus’ alternates, but the strong silence between you and Boss almost too much. Before you could open your mouth he spoke, “SOMETHING IS NOT QUITE RIGHT...OBVIOUSLY YOU’RE STRONG SEEING YOUR LV, HOWEVER...THERE'S SOMETHING MORE TO THIS STORY...WHY WEREN’T YOU ABLE TO GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD HUMAN?” You gulped and just stared at Boss before you managed to speak, “M-my soul wont let me leave. Its linked here now.” You decided to keep vague about the possible soul mate connection you weren't even sure it was a thing here. Boss dropped you to the ground with a huff. You fixed yourself and sat back down next to Axe. After a bit of discussion on what happened earlier and more details on the situation Papyrus was the first to reply, “So where would she be staying we have spare bedroom, but its for storage so she will need to share a room with one of us or sleep on the couch I wont allow her to sleep on the couch so that’s not going be a option.”

  
  


Almost immediately Ricochet stood up, “she can share a room with me! I’d like to make sure we are nicely antiquated with each other. You growled again but remembering to growl from your chest. Axe still chuckling “Kitten angry…I’d say lets have kitten choose roommate.” You puffed your cheeks and looked at him “First off I'm not a kitten. So fuck you Axe.” And second I’m fine with sleeping outside. “No…” Axe looked down at you with a glare and his eyesight turned into a sliver. “You can sleep in my room, I’ll take the couch.” Before you could refuse Axe growled at you and stood up. “I don’t trust Ricochet around her…” Everyone nodded in unison as Ricochet looked around. “What the hell? I aint gonna do anything to her. I'm not a pervert!” Boss stood up and straitened his tie, “Brother, you and I both now how you are with woman, don’t you think just this once you can control yourself around a woman who looks like she can clearly take you down and crush you with her thighs.” Ricochet smirked as he winked at you and smiled. “Aint that’s a way to go aint it?”

  
  


Axe stood up and grabbed your hand to help you up, but was quickly yanked away by both Boss and Edge, “BEFORE ANYTHING I MUST ADD THAT THIS HUMAN HAS NO CLOTHING BUT THESE FATIGUES WHICH ARE VERY UNLADYLIKE LIKE. SHE WILL NEED PROPER CLOTHING AND HYGIENE PRODUCTS.” You looked at them nervously and waved them down, “No please I don’t need anything thank you I have enough clothing But I can just wash these” Edge interrupted, “ARE YOU DAFT HUMAN!? YOU ARE COMING TO GET A PROPER ATTIRE THAN BOTH BOSS AND I WILL BE PICKING OUT YOUR CLOTHING. “ you stood from their grasp and growled. “Now wait a damn minute I am more than capable in picking out my own clothing thank you. I don’t need help.” Boss leaned down and glared before showing a smug smirk. _Oh gods what am I doing I cannot handle this._ You stepped back as he stood up, “VERY WELL HUMAN, I WILL ALLOW THIS BUT ME AND MY COUNTERPART WILL BE ASSISTING IN PICKING OUT THESES ITEM ESPECIALLY IF I AM PAYING.”

  
  


“Now that’s where I draw the line, you will not be paying for my things I have cash and cards I possibly can still use here,”

  
  


“AND IF YOU CANT?”

  
  


“How about this? Take me to store and if I cannot take money out a ATM then I will _allow_ you to buy my clothing. If I can…you will admit you were wrong in front of everyone.”

  
  


A growl escaped his maw and a chuckle soon followed, “VERY WELL, HUMAN YOU HAVE OURSELVES A WAGER THEN.” Before you could react he grabbed your hand and dragged you out the door. You were dragged into a black convertible with you in the back and edge and Boss sitting in the front. As Boss started the car, you heard a voice coming from behind, “HEY HUMAN! MAY I COME ALONG AS WELL?” Blue was standing by the car door looking at both you and the paps in the front. You all shrugged as nodded as he jumped in the back. You looked back and saw Axe looking from the front door to you. “You felt your soul tug slightly as you all drove away. This was something you needed to figure out why. You cant be their soul mates…can you?

  
  


  
  


After about a hour of Boss and Edge nickering on which mall to go to, you eventually stopped at one and walked in. it was very large and surrounded with people and monsters alike. You saw a ATM an draw to it with the others following you closely. You pull out a red debit card and took out a 20$ withdrawal. You were filled with anxiety for what seemed like forever before an approval message popped on the screen and deposited the 20$ bill. You let out a small sigh and heard Boss let out a irritated huff. “Alright Boss, I’ll go easy on you this time. How about you buy lunch for all of then?” HE smiled and huffed in approval. “VERY WELL.” The first store you went a store similar to a rue 21 in your AU. The clothing consisted of tight clothing and jeans as well as a lot of novelty clothing. You first went to the jeans grabbing a few that were in your size. Some were baggie and that’s how you liked them. Being so use to having baggy clothing you were naturally drawn to them. “HEY HUMAN, YOU ABOUT THIS?” You turned and see Blue holding up a tube top with a black leather jacket and a pair of tight skinny jeans with the legs torn in the legs and close to the ass. You were definelty were not one to wear such kind of clothing though you did like the jacket. “I'm not into the top and I prefer the baggy pants but I’ll take the jacket. And please Blue, call me (Y/N) you don’t need to call me human all the time.” His eyes shone like stars as he nodded. “ALRIGHT (Y/N) IT IS. COULD YOU PLEASE AT LEAST WEAR THE JEANS? I THINK THEY WILL LOOK VERY NICE ON YOU.”

  
  


Looking at the jeans again before looking at the excited blueberry you couldn’t say no. You grabbed the jeans and placed them on. You were surprised that blue was right they did look good on you. You weren’t too keen with how close the rips on the back were to your ass but you did like them over all. You decided to buy them and just sew the back to hide the holes. Maybe Blue dint notice the holes. He's too innocent to put you through that. Stepping out he smiled as he looked ta you with them on, “IT LOOKS VERY NICE ON YOU (Y/N), ARE YOU GONNA BUY IT?” You nodded and decided to just keep it on. You fatigues were starting to rub your thighs the wrong way and was causing chafing. You bought a few plain shirts and and rang out. You failed to notice how hard Blue was staring at your ass as he stood behind you.

  
  


Blue excused himself from the group to check out a store he been wanting to go to. You all eventually went to another store you somewhat recognized, it was similar to a hot topic and you mainly liked the shirts there, you picked out a few more shirt while edge was eyeing a tight fitting corset style shirt, it was red with black ribbons that ran up to the neck of the mannequin like a collar. You raised your eyebrow as you walked up to him and smiled. “You see something you like?” forgetting you were there he jumped back and a bright red hue formed on his cheeks “HUMAN YOU MUST NOT SNEAK ON MONSTERS LIKE THAT. WHERE I COME FROM YOU WOULD BEEN ATTACKED AND KILLED MERCILESSLY. YOU ARE LUCKY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE KNEW IT WAS YOU AND MERELY LETTING YOU FEEL YOU HAD THE ADVANTAGE.” You snickered as you nodded, “Thank you Edge, But I think that top looks very nice, I expect you have suck exquisite taste.” He let out a satisfied huff. “WELL OF COURSE. NO GO TRY IT ON SO I CAN SEE HOW IT LOOKS.: You were again surprised on how much you liked the way it looked. You wouldn’t admit that you were loving the collar, you might just buy a few here for they aesthetic.

  
  


Stepping out of the dressing room Edges face was a bright red as he looked at you, “W-WHY Y-YES THAT’S PERFECT ON YOU SEE AS USUAL THE GREAT EDGE HAS JUST INCREDIBLE TASTE.” You let out a smile as you swiped for the clothing and kept the shirt on, ripping the tag off. After you paid for it. You were able to get a few feet from the store before you felt a soft fabric wrap around your arms.

  
  


You looked around and saw that Boss, wrapped you with a fur lined coat and you could’ve sworn that you saw him blush before adjusting his tie. “Boss, What is this? Is..is this real? I cant accept this….I..I..I”

  
  


  
  


“WHY OF COURSE IT IS, WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BUY FAKE FUR? DISGUSTING. I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IT IS FOX FUR AND I ASSURE YOU THE CREATURE WAS HUMANLY PUT DOWN AND WAS ALREADY DYING WHEN IT WAS EUTHANIZED. I DID RESEARCH ON THE PLACE AND OWNERS. I AM NOT ONE FOR ANIMAL CRUELTY. CONCISER THIS YOUR WELCOME HOME GIFT” That warmed your heart as you heard that. Boss told you Blue and Edge to pick something to eat giving them both 20$ each to spend on whatever, “I WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU ALONE PLEASE. AFTERWARDS WE CAN HAVE LUNCH.” You nodded as he gave you his arm to hold.

  
  


You were a bit taken back as he walked you into another store that looked mainly for suits for females. You both walked in the store as he waved off the attendance but still looking at the clothing. “You needed to speak with me? Whats on your mind. He took you to the back of the store a few of the employees nodded and addressed Boss as if he owned the store. “COME TO MY OFFICE HUMAN. DON’T WORRY I ACTUALLY OWN THIS STORE…ITS EXTRA INCOME FOR THE HOUSE.” You nodded and continues to follow him in the large office. You swear he had nothing better to do than just spend money.

There were lavish couches and chairs and you were too busy to notice that he was pouring you and him a small glass on bourbon. “HERE, I LIKE TO ENJOY A DRINK WHILE I HAVE A CONVERSATION. PLEASE SIT.” You sat down and sipped at the liquor and enjoyed the smooth burn down your throat. “Why the privacy?” before you could react he was in your face and lifted your chin up to meet his gaze. You felt your heart race as you gripped his wrist, and froze when you heard your name. “Y/N…” He planted his teeth against your lips and you tensed up and felt a warm pounding in your chest. You almost melted into the kiss before he pulled back. You instinctively went to slap him but he grabbed your wrist and kissed it, “YOU’RE OUR SOUL MATES…YOUR SOUL IS SCREAMING TO REACH OUT TO OURS…” you only stared at the skeleton as you couldn’t believe he figured it out. But how? How would he know. “H…how did you figure that?” HE smiled as he looked down at you shocked expression before taking his own sip from his drink. “I FELT A TUG SHORTLY BEFORE YOU CAME INTO THE LIVING ROOM, IT WAS A SENSE OF PANIC, CONFUSION, AND FRUSTRATION. ALL OF WHICH ARE UNDERSTANDABLE FEELINGS WHEN YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO RETURN TO YOUR OWN HOME. BUT I ASSURE YOU THE OTHERS MUST'VE FIGURED IT OUT BY NOW BUT I SUGGEST THAT YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR SITUATION AND BRING IT UP WITH THE OTHERS. NOW I ONLY KISSED YOU TO CONFIRM MY SUSPICIONS. WHEN I CHECKED YOUR SOUL I ALSO SAW LINKS…”

  
  


“Links? What do you mean links?” You sipped your drink clearly needing it as you were wanting to talk more about this and why you couldn’t go home. “YOU SEE Y/N YOU ARE LINKED TO EVERYONE AT HOME. ITS NOT UNHEARD OF TO HAVE MULTIPLE SOUL MATES, I ASSURE YOU THAT POLY RELATIONSHIPS ARE INDEED QUITE COMMON. BUT I ASSUME THAT YOU SOUL MATE MUST BE A SANS AND PAPYRUS. BUT SINCE THERE’S MORE THAN ONE YOUR SOUL JUTS LINKED YOU TO ALL OF US. I KNOW FOR A FACT MY BROTHER KNEW THIS WHICH IS WHY HE SEEMS UNABLE TO CONTROL HIMSELF. BUT I KNOW MY BOTHER HE MAY TALK BIG AND STUPID BUT HE’S HARMLESS. HE WONT TOUCH YOU WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT. BUT IF HE DOES….YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DUST HIM.” You smiled a bit and calmed down a little from the drink which helped a lot. You stood up and nodded as you took in a much needed deep breath.

  
  


“Thank you…just don’t kiss me again unless I ask please. It was enjoyable but you could’ve just asked me about the soul mates thing.” Boss only smirked as he looked at you “WOULD YOU ACTUALLY TOLD ME THE TRUTH?” you thought to yourself and shook your head “Probably not…heh…am I just that readable?”

  
  


“SOMEWHAT…NOW…LETS GET TO THE OTHERS. WE STILL HAVE SOME SHOPPING FOR YOU TO DO.”

  
  


  
  


After lunch with the others Blue was slightly jealous about the fur coat saying it was far too expensive and that boss was trying to show off. Which was probably true seeing the wide smile on his maw. Which you knew he was most likely smiling more about the kiss but kept it silent from the others. While driving home Blue was constantly asking you questions about your AU and how thinks worked with him being a fictional character. You answered his questions to the best of your abilities. You didn't tell him about the resets cause you felt that should be a conversation for him an d Stretch. You came in and Axe had already brought up a few blankets and pillows for himself in the living room. “Oh, you came back already? I wasn't done getting the room situated for you.” You smiled and thanked him still feeling a little guilty. “um...Axe? May I call another meeting? I am now certain why I cannot go back. Boss helped me figure it out earlier, well confirmed my suspicions.” Axe nodded as he went to gather the others down again. When the others came back down. They were a bit confused as they saw you standing in the middle of the room. Razz was the first to speak, “WHAT NOW? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A IMPORTANT SESSION WITH MUTT.” Rus lowered his head a bit and apologized on your behalf. You let out a irritated huff as you finally spoke up.

  
  


  
  


“I know I have already informed you all that I cannot go back to my AU. However, With a bit of help from Boss, I had found out that the reason why. As you see...I am everyone soul mate.”

  
  


Everyone was silent before Ricochet burst out laughing. “I fucking knew it Toots. Your soul was screaming when I first Laid eyes on ya. I wonder if I can make ya scream like that in bed.” You threw a pillow at him irritated and annoyed, “Ricochet, you will not ever get me in bed with you. So you can quit it now.” Edge had a clear smug look on his face but then a look on disbelief before he could say anything he was cut off by Sugar, “H-HUMAN HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS? AND WHY SO MANY?” You cleared your throat as you looked around and saw they all had the same look. “Well you see while we were at the mall, Boss took me into his office and..we had a talk and that's where he informed me that not only am I his soul mate but appears that I am also everyone's soul mate as well since every Sans and Papyrus is under one roof my soul cannot make the difference and linked me to all of you combined.”

  
  


Razz stood up and growled, “IS THAT SO? THE ONLY WAY TO KNOW IS TO HAVE A INTIMATE MOMENT WITH BOSS. DID YOU FUCK HIM IN HIS OFFICE? BET YOU DID FILTHY HUMAN. ALL HUMANS JUST SPREAD THEIR LEGS AT THE FIRST CHANCE. ” Insulted by Razz you were not going to just let him call you a whore. You walked up to him and back handed the stuck up skeleton. Your hand swelled from the hard bone but you bit back the pain growing in your hand, you are pretty sure you broke something. “First of all fuck you, you don't even know me yet you have the audacity to fucking judge me. And Secondly, no I didn't fuck Boss. All he did was kiss me without my permission but he has his suspicion and knew I wouldn't just admit it. And finally you will NOT talk to me like that do you understand? “ You realized what you did too late when he tackled you and attempted to strangle you, “HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME YOU DISGUSTING WRENCH! I’LL KILL YOU!” you instinctively kicked him off of you before he quickly tried to gain the upper hand again and strike, he was able to land a punch on your face before you pinned his neck under your foot and his arm pulled behind him. Your broken wrist throbbed in pain but you refused to let go you only saw red before Axe and Sans pulled you off of him and him away from you. “YOU FUCKING BITCH NO SOUL MATE OF MINE WOULD DARE ACT AS SUCH A SAVAGE AS YOU! “ You struggled under Axe’s grip when the sharp pain from your wrist caused you to hiss un pain.

  
  


Axe looked at you worried and gently moved your hand around and looked at yo not sure what to do. “Pap-Papyrus...Y/N...hurt...”Papyrus walked over to you and looked at your swollen wrist, “I'm AFRAID IS IS BROKEN BUT A BIT OF HEALING AND MONSTER MAGIC WILL HELP SHE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO USE THAT HAND FOR ABOUT A WEEK.” He proceeded to heal your hand and wrapped it up. The pain with from a throb to a buzz as the magic coerced through the bone. Mutt walked up to you hesitantly, “I’m sorry for M’lords behavior. He angers quickly an dis not use to someone talking back to him.” You nodded quickly but assured him, “Its not your fault, Razz needs to learn that in order to get respect he needs to give it. I’m not sorry for hitting him. But thank you.”

  
  


A few hours passed as you could feel yourself grow exhausted from the day you had. Axe walked you up to his room and showed you where the bathroom was. He told you that they only used the tub to clean their bones of dust and debris so if the doors closed to always knock just in case. You hugged Axe as so far he and Boss were the only two so far that gained your respect. As you laid in the bed Axe just stared at you. “Axe? You need something?” you caught his attention as he nodded, “Um,,,may I..take you out on a ...a date? Tomorrow? I...know of a...place that is nice...good food.” you sighed and smiled. “yea..sure bug guy. We can go out tomorrow.” you laid in bed as he left knowing you weren't going to sleep. You had to come to terms you were never going home again. You needed to learn a way to make the best of this situation. “fuck..me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: So me and Boss talked
> 
> Razz: you mean youz fucked
> 
> Reader: listen here you little shit


	3. Chapter 3

It was around midnight when you decided to get out of bed and go outside, You were restless and needed some fresh air. You were careful to walk quietly passed the Bara on the couch as you didn't want to wake him up. He’s large body seemed to engulf the couch. You finally made it outside and inhaled the fresh air. You laid down in the grass and pulled out a cigarette. And lit it with a lighter you had in your pack. You allowed the nicotine to hit your system as you exhaled the first hit escaped your lungs. You looked up at the moon above, and you found yourself thinking about your situation. _Thank goodness you didn't have any animals at home. Family wont miss ya cause their all dead. You didn't have many friends, none of them cared enough to answer your calls_ _or text but would post on social media about going out to eat with each other or goig to bars. You just ended up cutting ties from everyone. You preferred to be alone right?_

  
  


“You know...you don't seem very _grounded_ there. Mind if I joined ya?”

  
  


You turned your head and saw that Stretch just above you wearing a weak smile on his face. “Um..yeah sure. Sorry I couldn't sleep. I’m sure you can relate to that.” Stretch let out a lazy chuckle as he laid next to you. There was a few minutes of silence before he pulled out a joint and asked you for your lighter. You handed it to him and he lit his up. Almost instantly you were met with a smokey scent of honey and weed filled the air. It was actually quite nice. “You know, those are really bad for you humans, something about being cancer sticks. “you smiled as you inhaled another hit from your cigarette and chuckled. “Yeah, I know they taste like crap too. I use to smoke a different kind of plant but the military did not approve of those so I had to give it up for these,” Stretch laughed a but before he handed you his joint, “How about you put that thing out and try this. As of now you’re dead in your AU so you can do whatever you want.” You looked at the joint and you were always curious on how those would taste and feel. You shrugged and grabbed the joint but before you could put it on your lips Stretch lplaced his hand over your mouth.

  
  


You looked at him confused as he puled out a bottle of honey and hadned it to you, “If you want to enhance this...pour this on you toungue.” You had no reason to think he would trick you, you reached for the bottle but he moved your hadn away. “no allow me… open your mouth.” You silently obeyed as you opened your mouth, he squeezed the bottle into your mouth as the golden liquidhit you tongue. It was sweet and thick but has a bit of a berry taste to it. You felt the honey drip on your lips adnwent to lick iit off but you felt one Stretches fingers on your skin as he almost tenced at the feeling of your lips. “it..soft...” You didn't stop him as he seemed to rub the bone on your lips rubbing in the honey into your lip like lip gloss. You couldn't help but look at him and noticed the slight orange tinge on his cheekbones. While still admireing your lips you took a inhale from the joint and leaned toward your lips you tenced up but he stopped and mentioned for you to open your mouth and inahle. As you did, you felt the warm smoke fill your lungs as he blew it slowly into your mouth. The smoke was sweet and you tasted hickory on your tongue.

  
  


You went to exhale but he pressed a finger to your lips and warned, “Hold in..dont let go until I say.” Your eyes widened as the high hit you. He removed his fingers after a few seconds and you slowly exhaled. You felt a relaxing wave flow over you as you felt your head buzz a bit. “Oh yes...I missed this kind of head high. I haven't felt this relaxed in so long.” He licked his finger and thumb and winked at you. “Yeah you’re our soul mate alright, felt you soul pretty much jump out at me. Your hesitant, which is understandable. Its a lot to process. You were pretty much wrestled here, and now you’re stuck here without a way back. Same with most of us.” You saw a saddened look on his face but he smiled when he looked at you. “but its nice to have a smoke buddy, yeah?” You chuckled and smiled a bit, “yeah, This is nice.” You closed your eyes as Stretch handed you the joint again. “I must say it was pretty funny seeing you kick Razz’s ass today. He is an annoying little shit. Its nice to see someone to put him in his place.”

  
  


You shook you head and laughed, “fucker, out of all the Aus in the Multiverse why him! He’s such a asshole so fucking entitled.” Stretched laughed with you, “I guess he just dosen’t have that _Razzle-Dazzle_.” You couldn't help but laugh outloud on the pun. “That was sooooo bad!” you took anotehr hit off the joint and held it in before you exhaled. “So speaking of Aus, you know my bro and our Universe right?”

  
  


“Yep, Underswap. Where the Roles of the characters were swapped.”

  
  


“So you know about resets am I right?”

  
  


You paused knowing it was a sore subject for him and the others. You almost wanted to tell him no but you couldn't lie to them. “Yes...I know about resets...your brother asked if what I knew of you AU, but I didn't tell him about those. If you’re thinking If I can reset, I don't think so. I don't know what kind of soul trait I have. So I-”

  
  


“Bravery, When I checked you I saw it. Bright orange. Though you have a bit of grey specals and a blue and black aura.” Bravery with a touch of sadness and dispair. Its a odd mix but I can see how it would do that.”

  
  


“Yeah...did many things I’m not proud of. Killed many people id didn't want to kill. Killed childrenfor beinf forced to wear bombs and weild guns….”

  
  


“Are you going to miss your home?”

  
  


“I don't know...I don't...Its not like I have anyone to go home to. I was pretty much alone in my AU. Didnt have my friends, at least none that would notice I was gone. No Family, they are all dead. At least that I know of. It was only my mom and me, she died from a car accident when I was younger. So...I been alone since then. Military was pretty much my only option. You miss your AU?”

  
  


“Nah, its not like I had anything there anyway, just constant resets and pain. At least here me and my bro don't have to worry about that. At least my bro can be happy here on the surface, that’s all I wanted.”

  
  


You both just sighed even after the joint was done the quiet of the night was just what you needed. You felt yourself dozing off when you heard stretch ask something, “When it comes to the Aus, who was your personall favorites?” You snickered to youself. “Well, My favorites in my AU were, yours. Mafiatale, You tell Ricochet I will end you. But my my absolute favorite was Horrortale. I felt for their pain.”

  
  


“Even though they ate humans? You trust them as your possibe soul mate?”

  
  


“I trust you don't I? I don't care if they ate humans thats the word, ATE, past tense, They were forced to do things they didn't want to do….like me. All they wanted was freedom, but that was taken away from them. I cant condem someone for what what they needed to do to survive.”

  
  


“What if...I...enjoyed it?’

  
  


You didn't even notice that Axe Sat down next to you. His sudden appearance made you jump in surpise but you calmed down when he looked at you. “I...enjoyed…..killing those humans. I didn’t...at first. Soon….i didn't….care...I enjoyed….their fear. But..you…..you’re not….scared of me…..Why?”

  
  


“Like I said earlier, I understand your pain and suffering, being forced to do something eventualy you enjoyed it but that was under the conditions that were met. Anyone would go crazy after going through what you did. So no..I’m not scared of you...or any of youz. In fact I would fight anyone who tried to hurt any of youz. Yes even Razz.”

  
  


You all laughed at the last part and you decided you had a clear enough mind to go to bed. As you all walked inside Axe went to the couch but you grabbed his hand and looked down embarrased. “Hey um Axe? Can you lay down with me...I feel silly for asking for this but I’m not scared or anything..i just feel bad for taking your bed and I want you to be confortable and I-” Axe raised his hand to silence you, “Dont have to explain anything...I’ll lay down with you. Just tell me if I squish you.” You chuckled as you both went upstairs.

  
  


You were actually surprised that he was so warm. He laidwith his back towards the door and you facing the wall, creating a wall behind you. You left how warm he was on your back and turned around to face him. You burried your face into his chest, the smell of a campfire and marshmellows filled your sences. You felt his claws run through your black hair. Axe seemed to be entrances on how smooth and wavy your hair was. He Pulled you closer to him and you felt you body drift into a dreamless state.

  
  


Axe POV

  
  


_You said your not scared of me...that I was one of your favorite...how could you be so fearless…_ Axe looked down at youe sleeping figure. He played with your hair. He was careful not to get tacngled in your hair, You smelled of gunpowder and Vanilla, there was something else there but he couldn't pinpoint it. But it made him want to pull you closer to him. _How can you not see me as a monster?_ Axe felt his soul tug towards you he was a warm tug and he liked the feeling you gave him. He summoned his soul and watches his cracked grey soul form a link to you. It was like a aura leading from his soul to your chest. He pulled you closer as he pulled the blanket over your shoulder and nuzzled the bridge of his nasal cavity on your head and inhaled your scent eventually falling asleep as well.

  
  


Stretch POV

  
  


_You are different...you are...well something._ Stretch stayed outside in thee grass after you left. He could still feel your lips on his phelanges. “Heh...You’re in such misery. You’re as messed up in the head as most of are, but you can keep a smile on your face.” he put his hands under his skull and looked into the stars. “But your eyes hold so much pain. Would you let me take it away? I barely know you and I want you to be happy. When I got close your eyes seemed to screamed, for longing. Your body fought back but it was your eyes. You’re eyes screamed for more. I want to have you always look ay me like that.” he finally sat up and decided to go into his own room.

  
  


When he entered the living room Razz was in the kitchen making a cup of tea. “What you doing up Razz?” he took a long sip of the tea before answering. He whisperd as to not wake everyone in the house, “See you and Axe are betting buddy buddy with that human. You know she’s nothing but a filty file of flesh. And obviously a whore if shes a soul mate to every one of us. What she gonna do fuck everyone of us here? What when we go into heat huh? You think she likes being bred like the bitch she is? She’s about to go into heat herself I bet you smelled that who-” Stretch slapped Razz across the face. The sound of bone against bone echoed through out the home. “You...do not speak of her like that. She just got here. She is stuck in a world she knows nothing abaout and she cant go back. And you go overwhere insulting her and calling her names. Did anyone do that to you when you nad your bother got here? So why are you doing it to her?”

  
  


Razz just stared at Stretch and growled before Rus appearing behind him. “M’lord...its late...come to bed...you do not wish to wake the others. I’ll speak with stretch.” Raxx only glared at his brother as he looked at stretch and walked off. “You know How he is, Stretch.” Stretch growled at Rus, “That do not give him a free pass to treat Y/N like that. Its fucked up that she trust Axe more than him. And He’s admited _to_ her that he enjoyed killing and eating humans, Adn now look he’s cuddled up with her!” Mutt looked up at Axes room and saw the door opend and could see horrors figue laying down in the bed. Rus only looked at stretch and sighed, “I’ll arrange something for Y/N and M’lord to settle their diffrences. What is she doing tomorrow?”

  
  


“A date with Axe, He’s grown and likeing to her, he was the first to figure it out.”

  
  


Rus nodded and walked off only to leave a aggrivated Stretch to sit on the couch and eventually fall asleep.

  
  


Y/N POV

  
  


You woke up alone in the bed but surrounded with pillows and a large blanket. You were confused until you looked at the time on your phone nad saw it was 10am. “FUCK!!! Cheif is gonna kill me!!! you jumpped out of bed and and truggles to put on your uniform. You slipped on your fatigues and tumpled out of the room when you felt youself falling. You brace youself for impact but it never came. Instead you felt yourself lowered to the ground. You looked around and saw that Ricochet held out his hand almost toppling over the couch. He had a look of worry and panic on his face let out a deep breath, “Damn Toots, If I knew you would be _fallin_ for me so fast I would’ve made a saftey net! Ya ok?” You only looked at the Bara and thats when everythign from the day before hit you, “Ugh….so I wasnt high off my mind or drunk..this is real. Fuck me...” Ricochet walked over to you and smirked, “Just meet me in my room and I just might Toots.” You shot daggers at him as he helped you stand up, “Go fuck youself. Fucking perv.” He winked before pulling you close to him, and licked his gold tooth. “Only if you watch me darlin.”

  
  


You pushed away from him as you heard a ruckus in the kitchen proceeded with yelling, “ HUMAN WILL LOVE MUFFINS AND COFFEE!” Blue was standing against Papyrus who has what looked like eggs and bacon on a pan. “NONSENCE BLUE, SURELY THE HUMAN WOULD PREFURE PROTINE TO CARBS! “ as they bickered to each other you saw Sugar who only looked at his clawed hands nervously, “Hey a Sugar, you ok?” Sugar looked at you and nodded slighty, “J-just d-dont l-like l-loud n-oises.” He spoke soft tryuggling to speak as if he was scared to speak up. You looked at him and rubbed his skull and left the kitchen, “Hold on...I got somehting that might help.”

  
  


after a few minutes you came back to see Sugar still at the table, he as now picking at his forarm chipping at the bone, “Sugar no! Don't do that please. You grabbed his arm and he flinched to your touch. “S-sorry...” You rubbed his hand softly as you pulled out a pair of firing range head muffs. “Here, I wore these on the fireing range. They help with the noice of the gunfire.” You gently placed them on his head and almosy instantly his eyes brighteded up and huged you. “T-THANK YOU H-HUMAN! I C-CANT HEAR ANYTHING!” You rubbed the back of his skull and he seemed to almst purr. _I fucking knew they purred._

  
  


Blue and Papyrus looked back at you both pouting before both yelling. “NO FAIR WE WANT TO HUG THE HUMAN!” Soon all three of them embraced you and held you close. “I….Caant...breathe…!” they let you go and quikly they had plates on the table.


	4. Go with the flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror's first date with you and the Boys have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thank you for all teh love guys i love it!!!

Papyrus and Blue bombarded you with questions, especial which you preferred, “HUMAN! DO YOU PREFER SPAGHETTI OR TACOS?” before you could answer, Edge walked in, “CLEARLY THE HUMAN PREFERES LASANGUA TO THOSE TWO MEDIOCRE DISHES. “ you only shook your head and smiled with a huff, “I personally don’t have a preference. But there's a few things that I really enjoy.”

Blue sat next to you and his eye grew wide and star shaped. “WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOODS, HUMAN?” You smiled and pulled your messy hair into a bun and watched everyone walk in the dining area and sat to eat. “Blue, please call me Y/N I know I'm human but please learn my name. but favorites foods, well steaks are really good, the rarer the better, but there were these truffles my mother… use to make. I could never make them right. I almost forgotten what they taste like. Its probably for the best. Too many sad memories.” You leaned on your hand and stared off into space not paying attention to Razz who just stared at you.

After breakfast you decided to change, you clearly didn’t need your uniform anymore. You debated on burning it. Might as well, you already knew they buried a empty casket in your name. You knocked on the bathroom and entered when you heard nothing. The bathroom was huge! You couldn’t help but gawk at how large everything was, you saw that the bathroom was large enough for you to swim in. which made sense seeing how large some of the skeletons were, You didn’t see the arm in soaking in a bubble bath, you didn’t get to take a shower last night so it might do you some good. You grabbed the soaps and shampoos that you got while out with the others, you didn’t buy any bubbly soap so you poured some of your body wash in the bath.

As the steamy hot water rose you slowly got in feeling your body relax and some of your joint pop from the lack on pressure on your body. You closed your eyes for a minute and took in a deep breath. You washed your body with the body scrubber. The aroma of rose water and rosemary filled your senses and you sat back and relaxed. You lowered yourself into the water submerging your whole body under the warm water. Holding your breath you let your body grow limp, and your body go blank. You always felt at ease underwater, which help contribute to why you joined the navy. 

You said there for about a minute before being pulled out the water. You accidentally inhaled water and started to cough all. You looked around and felt a pair pf bony hands on you. “ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? WHY AR YOU DRYING TO DROWN YOURSELF????” You looked and saw Razz holding your naked form out of the water getting his own clothing wet. “What? No! I wasn't drowning myself!? I think better underwater. I can hold my breath longer than most humans, And- GET OUT THE FUCK I'M NAKED FUCKING KNOCK YOU ASSHOLE!!” You shot up and proceeded to kick and push at razz who only seemed to grow irritated with your attempts. He proceeded to hold you down with magic and pinned you on the floor. The cold from the tile was crawling up your back. Razz lowered himself to your face as he pinned your legs between his he lowered his voice to a whisper as he growled, “Listen here you wretch, I only came in here cause no one answered the knock. I walk in and find your dumb ass submerged and limp underwater. Be grateful I took it upon myself to make sure you weren’t stupid enough to drown yourself.” You could only glare at him but relaxed, you couldn’t blame him for thinking otherwise, you didn’t hear the knock and he did only act out on instinct. Maybe Razz insn't that bad…..”Tsk…even after bathing you still reek.” Nope he’s still a asshole.

He got up and released his magic off you, as he walked out he stopped keeping his back toward you. “Mutt wants us to….sort out our differences. So I will speak with you later on an arrangement. I’m only doing this for Mutt…not you and not cause you say your our soul mate.” HE walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind him. You just looked at the door curiously and wondered, sort out our differences? What the hell you mean by that?

  
  


You walked out if the bathroom dressed when you saw Axe leaving his room. “Oh hey...You...want to….start our date soon? Just…waiting….on Sugar to finish...Making our lunch….He wanted to...make something special...” smiled and nodded as you grabbed his large hand. “Sure what did you have planned first?” He seemed to be in shock that you were willing to touch him and he stared at your hand. Axe stared at you for a few moments before Boss walked down the hall and interrupted your moment. “HOR- I MEAN AXE, DON'T YOU THINK YOU BEEN STAREING AT OUR MISS. Y/N A BIT TOO LONG. YOU TWO HAVE AN BUSY DAY.” He handed Axe a piece of paper, “Whats...this?”

  
  


“ITS A LIST OF ESTABLISHMENTS AND IDEAS FOR YOU AND HER TO DO TODAY WHILE YOU WAIT ON YOUR BROTHER I SUGGEST YOU BOTH TAKE A LOOK AT IT OR YOU YOURSELF AXE AND SURPRISE HER,”

  
  


You went to look at the paper but the bara immediately raised his hand to keep it away from you, “No...I’ll plan...” You looked at him and jumped high enough to hand off his forearm and try to reach for it. “No fair! I wanna see!” Axe didn't seem to mind you there but he chuckled and looked at you, “Just like...a kitten… you grabbed at his hand and but Axe grabbed your waist and pulled you close, “be still...Don't want you to hurt….yourself.” You only glared and blushed slightly as he carried you down the stairs, making sure to still keep the paper away from you. “Yeah I know...what we are...going to do...” HE shoved the paper in his coat pocket and placed you on the couch in between Sans and Stretch. “Make sure she don't….escape...” they both winked at you and smiled, “Got it big guy. we’ll keep a socket on her.”

  
  


“So...big day for you….Axe seems to take a liking to you quickly. What you do to him? He’s never talked this much before you.” Sans looked at you with a curious smile. “Nothing...at least not tat I know of I mean last night l felt bad for taking his bad to I asked him to share the bed wi-” Sans looked at you with worry, “You shared a bed with him? He didn't try anything did he?” you shook your head, you understood why he was concerned but you reassured him, “No, in fact he just held me in my sleep. When I woke up I was surrounded by pillows. It was different. I would be more concerned if I woke up next to Ricochet.” They both chuckled and sat back before sans continued, “How you getting to like being here? I know its still new so we want to make sure you’re comfortable. Paps is actually cleaning out that spare bed room so you’ll have your own room soon. “ You nodded as you looked at stretch who just seemed to stare at you harder than usual. “Hey stretch…whats with the long face?” you gained his attention as he snorted a laugh, “Nice one, uh..but nah its all good, just had something on my mind. I’ll talk to Sansy over there when you and big guy leaves. Its not important.”

  
  


You shrugged and accepted his answer when Axe came by and offered his hand to you, “Ready?” you looked and saw he had a blanket and a basket in hand and you looked at him he seemed to have a slight twinge of blush on his bones as he grabbed your hand. “c’mon big guy. Lets go.” he held you close as he whispered, “Hold your breath..don't let go...close your eyes.”

  
  


just as you did you felt the your chest tighten and you felt dizzy before feeling the ground under your feet again. You look a deep breath and sat down to collect your footing and barrings. Axe kneeled down next to you and rubbed your back, “You ok?” you nodded as you rubbed his arm. “Yeah I’m fine...just not use to to teleportation. Kinda figured it would feel like that.” He nodded as he started to set up the blanket and for the picnic. It was quite cute watching him set up and placed four large rocks on the corers of the blankets you also saw him pull out a few pillows from the large basket ans set them down. He was so focused on the placement he seemed in his own little world. As he did so he took a few seconds to admire his work and scratched his skull. When he seemed satisfied he looked at you and grabbed your bridal style. He placed you near one of the pillows and he sat next to you,

  
  


“How you...like it?” you blushed as he handed you a wine glass and poured you the crimson liquid from a dark green bottle. “Its lovely, thank you. This is nice.” HE nodded as he grabbed a few bowls and plates from the basket, he opened contains and played out a variety of fruits, cheeses, and meats, as well as cakes and sandwiches. “Paps wanted to thank you for...the um...” he pointed to his skull where his ear would be and that's when it clicked. “OH! For sure, I can understand with the loud noises. Thought they might help him a bit. Some noises bother me too, like pens clicking and loud bangs. Guess that's what my profession gives you.” He looked at you and slowly nodded as if he understood. “What, was...it like..in your world...” You leaned up as you placed a grape to your mouth and chewed, “Well, besides from you call being real, it was eh...humans constantly fighting with their own kind, Killing each other over stupid reasons, from their skin color to being who you are. I wouldn't doubt that there was crimes like like here but...it was not pretty for humans.”

  
  


“Are you...happy here?”

  
  


“Its hard to tell. I’m still adjusting here. I mean am I happy that you guys are real and I'm able to actually interact with you all. Of course!!! but happy on how I can never go back...I'm on the fence...”

  
  


Axe threw a few grapes and cheese blocks in his mouth. “Was the same way….at first I was lonely cause... it was our home. But now...I'm happy, Paps no longer has to worry about his next meal. Or having to worry about someone trying to break in and kill us in our sleep, just for a few scraps. If paps is happy then I’m happy.” You nodded as you popped a piece of meat in your mouth and chewed. You noticed that he was ore talkative when he was happy so you took that into note. He looked back at you, “Why aren't you scared of me? You know what I'm capable of doing yet act like you don't care.” You looked at the bara and grabbed a a sandwich and used the knife in the basket to cut it in half, You handed Axe a half and looked at yours, “I know what your capable of yes, but since I gotten here, have you tried once to kill me or eat me? You hand plenty of times to do so. If you were going to do anything to me...you would’ve done so already. Even now, I am completely alone with you, unarmed completely vulnerable and exposed to whatever you can dish out, But instead you're eating a sandwich with me and asking me why I’m not scared of you. Its your actions that define you not what you can do.”

  
  


You watched as he swallowed the sandwich and you sipped on the sweet red wine. When you finished one glass Axe offered you more. You soon found yourself drinking the whole bottle and felt yourself sleepy from the alcohol. You and smiled as the alcohol made your skin sensitive to the touch. Axe noticed your giggling when the fur on his coat tickled your skin. He ran his fingers on your skin and poked your ribs which made you giggle for a few seconds, “Noooo...I’m ticklish. Please don't ….” Axe raised a brow bone and smirked, “Oh really now...what if I keep going? What are you to stop me?” He poked your side again making you burst out in giggle. “Noooo I’ll kick your ass!” You were able to take a deep breath before Axe bombarded your sides with pokes and tickles, “What was that kitten? You going to kick my ass? Jokes on you I don't got an ass!” that joke only made you burst out laughing as you used his size to your advantage and wrapped your legs around his pelvis and flipped you over him and pinned him under you by using your knees to pin his wrists onto the blanket. “You forget, this kitten has claws, Axe looked up at you and blushed a deep crimson. “But lets see if this kitten can handle playing with the big dogs,”

  
  


Axe bounced his pelvis catching you off balance and flipping you back over your back pinning your arms over your head. You looked up at him your heard racing as the primal look in his eye light and face made your body heat up and quiver. He leaned closer to you as he placed his body between your legs and growled. “What are you going to do now...Kitten...” He leaned closer to your ear as you whimpered, his sharp teeth just barely grazing your neck as he looked at you looking at any sign of rejection. When he saw none juts longing in your eyes he licked your neck the ecto felt firm yet soft against your flesh. “A-Axe...please...” He stopped his eye light looking at you “Please what kitten...you want me to stop?” He was surpised when you shook your head, “No..just...please...be gentle...I’ve...never…..” Axe looked down at you and your lust filled eyes left his. He was both shocked and scared that you were not only willing to mate with him but you were giving him the honor to become your first.

  
  


Knowing this he knew he didn't want to take you in the middle of the park, but he knew what he could do until then. “I’ll be gentle kitten...but I'm not going to take you here...but I want to make you feel good.” He leaned into your neck and softly bit down letting his may just barley put pressure on your skin. You lets out a gasps as your body reacted by pushing more to him. You could hear a chuckle from him as he licked where he bit before pushing his teeth against your neck like a kiss, he still kept your wrist in one hand and let his free hand to run down you body and stop at the bottom of your shirt and ran his claw up your body playing with your breast under your bra. “So...Soft…. He lifted your shirt up a bi enough to expose your breast to the air and him. You body shuttered in excitement as you looked down at his who seemed to be mesmerized buy them. Before you can saw anything he opened his maw and engulfed your breast in his mouth. The sudden warmth and set sensation of his maw and echo made you shudder and set out s sharp inhale mixes in a moan. He looked up at you and you heard a low growl from his chest.

  
  


You body begged for release as you felt your body grow hotter for him. “Axe please….more...”he looked and smiled as he released both of your hands and gave you a glare that meant to keep them there, HE fiddled with you buttons on Your pants until he bale to unhook them. He looked at your panties as he plated with the wet area by your entrance, your body shuddered as he kept your jeans on but just below your knees. “So you won’t escape. “So you wont escape….” he growled as he inhaled your scent and licked the fabric separating you from him. “Now...I'm sure you wont mid if I help myself would you?” you nodded as he used a claw to rip the fabric from your body. “AXE!” he looked at your entrance he licked his maw, “You can get more...” he slowly ran his crimson ecto on your slit causing you to buckle, Hhe growled excitedly by your sensitivity, “so smooth...so soft...lets get more shall we?”He opened your slit as he ran a claw on your clit making you shutter and moan.

  
  


You whimpered at how slow he was, you always thought he could be more aggressive not sensual. But then again he was a hunter and patience was his thing… “I wonder…: you looked down at him in anticipation, “W...what….”

  
  


“I wonder how many licks will I take to get to your center and make you scream.”

  
  


Before you can respond he bit down and lucked your lips letting his tongue enter you and twist and turn, You let out a loud gasp as you looked down at him, you tried to close your legs but his strength kept you open for him. He let out a deep and loud growl which sent heavy and hot vibrations, making your hands immediately go down and gently touch the top of his skull. He growled louder at this and playfully bit down on your clit making you scream in pleasure. He used his magic to keep your hand over your head, he continued to ravage your entrance you felt yourself getting close as you pant and moaned unable to fight back the amount of pressure that was building inside you. “A-AXE! I’m about to...oh stars please!!! Axe!” His eye light looked up at you and he let out a growl before pulling you closer before continuing by rubbing your clit with a claw. You screamed out in pleasure as you released into his mouth and tensed as he rolled his tongue to allow you to ride out you climax. You felt him suck on your clit and swallow your juices as it flowed from you. You wanted as Axe licked his maw some of your juices still dripping from his chin. “You’re a squinter...chew and lick enough you pop like a gusher….my favorite kind of snack...You enjoyed yourself?”

  
  


You panted and moaned out in responce as he helped put your pants up. He leaned over you and placed his maw on your lips and kissed you his tongue requesting permission which you gave, willingly. You tasted yourself on his tongue along with a slight citrus like a blood orange. It was a interesting mix but you enjoyed it none the less. “See how good you taste? Cant wait to have you scream my name in other ways.” You placed a hand on his cheek bone and whispered. “I want to return the favor.” Axe stiffened at words as he looked at you . Which a chuckle he kissed you again and shook his head. “Not now, today is all about you. Maybe another time.” He kissed you again before laying next to you and letting you sleep.

  
  


Sans POV

  
  


After you and Axe left you and Sans went to the basement and shut the door, “We need to figure out something. Sans, I can smell shes about to go into heat. I can control myself I’m sure you can but the others...I'm not so sure.” I don't think she knows. About heats cause shes not too concern about them.” Sans puzzled this thought for a moment as he nodded, “Yeah I did smell something on her when she woke up this morning. I just thought I was just a normal human scent cause it went away when they took a shower. But we also need to talk to everyone and her when we ourselves go into heat. We cannot have anything happen to her. But its going to be Razz and Ricochet that are going to be the main ones to keep an eye out for.”

  
  


Stretch nodded slowly as he gritted his jaw. He jumped when he heard another voice enter the room, “ WHAT ARE YOU TWO NUMSKULLS TALKING ABOUT?” In stepped Edge who was followed by Red. He seemed to only look irritated and angry, Edge must've gotten after him for napping. “Yer both were quick to tun down here when the human and Axe left. So whats going on? If its something to do with ‘er, Then Don’t ya think we should all know?” Sans shook his head and answered back, “Red, we were just talking about something we were both concerned about and yeah we are going to talk about it we are going to hold another meeting one for us and another when Axe and Y/N gets here.” Edge went back upstairs yelling for everyone to get down to the living room.

  
  


Once everyone was seated and paying attention Razz was the first to speak up, “SO YOU NOTICED THAT THE BITCH IS GOING INTO HEAT?” Sans gave a warning glare back to Razz who only chuckled in response. “I know Y/N had just gotten here and we all want to get to know her as our soul mate. But It has come to our attention that she is going into heat.” Ricochet licked his maw and chuckled, “I knew she was..that sweet scent of hers was stronger today. So does she know?” Sans shook his head, “I don't think humans go through the same heats as monsters. We will need to talk to her about this. As well I know some of us don't hit out heats for at least a few weeks she does need to be informed about that. Only cause I know some of us here do become aggressive and needy while in our own cycles. Just for her safety as well as to see what her opinion and actions are during this time. Axe and y/N should be back from their date later today. So we will talk to her then. But I expect all of you to behave yourselves and respect whatever rules she makes.” They all nodded while Sugar sent Axe a message.

  
  


Sugar: BROTHER, WHEN YOU GET HOME WITH Y/N THERE IS GOING TO BE A MEETING. JUTS LETTING YOU KNOW SO YOU DON'T STAY OUT TOO LATE.

  
  


Axe: Cool bro thx 4 telling me. B home in a few hours

  
  


  
  


  
  


AXE POV

  
  


Axe put away his phone after Sugar texted, He knew what I was about and most likely wanted to talk to you about it. He grunted and watched you sleep your face still holding a slight blush on your skin. He thought back at the sounds you made and how your body reacted to his touch. He loved having you squirm from under him. He almost felt bad that you were slightly buzzed. but you not once told him to stop. Hell you even offered to please him. He would have to talk to you about that when you woke up. Axe tugged at his socket his mind wandering and thinking the worst. It wasn't until he felt your hand on his arm pulling it away. He saw you open your eye and look at him a bit grumpy. “You stop that...Whats wrong?” He just froze and looked at you..”Um...I think I just did something bad...”

  
  


  
  


Your POV

  
  


“Something bad? What you mean?” You intitally woke up cause of the sound of scrapping bone but hearing what came out of his mouth you became a bit startled. You didn't know what he was referring too. But he looked nervous and conflicted, “We um...well ….I…gave you a few drinks right?”

  
  


“Yes...and it was delicious wine? Did you drug it?”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“Did you infuse it with magic without my consent?”

  
  


“No...I um...”

  
  


“Then what is it?”

  
  


“Do you remember anything….after you drank the wine?”

  
  


“Yes I do..every second. What does that have to do w-”

  
  


Realization hit you like a ton a bricks. HE thought he violated you without consent. He was worried you were going to be upset or not trust him. The lack of response from you made him stiffen up and you can see the fear in his eye light you needed to respond before he lost control. You didn't know what to say, you only grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. He stiffened and tried to pull away but you tugged him back and requested entrance with your tongue. Axe hesitantly opened his mouth and let you play with his tongue. You pressed your breast against his chest as he wrapped his arms around your waist and ran them down to your rear and gave a tight squeeze you pulled away from the kiss panting and blushing. “does that ease your worries?” Axe nodded slowly but he still looked uneasy. “I...would feel...better...to...hear it...” That sealed the deal for you, he was just too pure for his timeline. You smiled and rubbed his cheekbone with your palm. “I promise you, I wanted and enjoyed every moment. And I would do it again in a heart beat.” you kissed him again and hummed in a sweet hone. “Thank you for making sure with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axe: Oh Stars, I just made ehr drunk and ate her out!!!! I'm a rapeist!
> 
> You: what? no...gimme more..
> 
> Axe: W-what? 
> 
> You: Show me why they call you "Woman eater"
> 
> Axe: dont have to tell me twice


	5. Oopsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soo...you see what had happened was....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for my delay so busy and i just barely have time for myself or anthing like that. but thank you all for the love and comments. I'll be wokrign on my other fic as well and possibly starting a few others.

After packing up the basket and rest of the snacks Axe continued your date with going to a flea market. You were a bit surprised to see him light up at the sight of it. He told you he liked how humans reused junk and didn't throw it out. As you took that in you realized that it made sense. Axe was especially fascinated with the sculptures and figures that were made with scrap metal and other discarded things. You smiled as you saw him lit up like a child in a candy store. It was different from all of the fictions that you read in your world. he’s not a big mean bully who wants to rip you to shreds. HE was just a big teddy bear who wants attention.

As he looked around you saw the military surplus section of the flea market. They had a lot of old ammo boxes which you eagerly grabbed. They may be ugly and small but damned can they hold a lot. You did need a place to store your things until a room can be cleared. You also noticed the MRIs that were piled on the shelf. There had to be at least 5 big boxes. You wish you had a car to take all of them, each one was like a surprise in a bag when it come to the sides and snacks in them. You were sure Axe and the others would love them. You decided to just buy one and ask one of the boys to use their car for the next time the flea market was open. As you were going to swipe your card you heard Axe behind you as he cleared his throat. “Um...here...thought you might like this...I uh...thought it was pretty. Like you.” You felt your face turn red at his gesture, in his hand was a bronze rose made from random pieces of scrap and metal. You took hold of it and gently ran your fingers over each petal. “Its lovely Axe. Thank you.” Axe grabbed the boxes you had as you wrapped your arm around his .

As you were walking and looking at the other stands you noticed how other stared at you and him, some were at awe of his size while others looked in fear or disgust. You rolled your eyes when you heard a heavy sigh from Axe. “Axe...you ok?” He shrugged as he looked back down at you, The look in his eye light showed he was uncomfortable and he just looked down at his feet. “Its ok if you don't want to be seen with me...I understand.” You tightened your grip on his arm and leaned your head on it. “I’m not going leave you if they have a problem with you then they got a problem with me.” you glared at the ones staring at you making sure they heard you say that. There were many things you tolerated in this world but racism was not one of them. As you both sat down and talked he bad questions about you and life in the military. He asked about what you knew about him and you struggled a bit with that one...he seemed so different from what your world saw him as.  
  
“well you see my world didn't really make you seem...friendly...you were depicted as the big cannibal who would steal his soulmate and keep them prisoner and kill anyone who was looking for them. But you don't see anything like that...i mean you were worried you had raped me.” You snickered at the memory as he tried to hide his face. “well...whats not to say I wont...the easy part was done..you cant leave anyway...” HE looked at you with a crazed smile that made your heart drop for a second. He stopped smiling and burst out laughing at you. “Damn Kitten, you should've seen ya face.” you pouted and playfully punched him in the arm. “You jerk, you really had me for a second.”  
  
You heard Axe’s phone ringing again as he checked it and sighed.  
  
Sugar: HEY SANS, HOW IS THE DATE GOING?  
  
Axe: Its going well bro we will be home soon. Kitten and I are just talking.

Sugar: SPLENDID! WE SHALL AWAIT YOUR RETURN WITH MISS Y/N.

Axe: sure thing bro I’ll bring her home in one piece...mostly  
  
Sugar: BROTHER THAT IS NOT FUNNY

Axe: haha

Axe put his phone away s he sighed. You noticed it and grabbed his hand noting how smooth the bone was. “wanna go home? Looks like whatever they wanna talk about is urgent. Lets go home and I’ll show you the magic of these babies!” You tapped the box as he looked at you curiously. “What are these?” you shushed him telling him know it was a surprise for tonight. He nodded as he lifted your chin and pulled you into a soft kiss. You felt your body grow warm your lips touched his teeth. You could almost feel a ghost like feeling of lips on him as you closed your eyes. You felt the small wet sensation of a tongue on your lips as you allowed him access by opening your mouth. As your tongues played with each other you could feel he was holding back his primal urge to take over. He wanted this kiss to be sensual not sexual and you enjoyed this feeling. As you two pulled back, your felt your lips wanting more as he smirked. “In time kitten..I'll give you more. Lets go home.”

He grabbed everything and wrapped his arm around your waist as he teleport to the house. As you caught your breath you looked at the guys who were all chatting about something when you heard your name. “OH Y/N YOU’RE HOME! COME SIT DOWN I’LL GIVE YOU SOME TEA!” Blue grabbed your hand from Axe and pulled you onto the couch in between Mutt and Edge. The both looked at you while Mutt gave you a slight wink. “Heya doll...had fun on your date?” you nodded and fiddled with your fingers remembering the picnic. “yeah I had fun with Axe. Whats this meeting about?”  
  
“YOU OF COURSE. WHAT ELSE WOULDN’T IT BE YOU VILE CREATURE.”

“Look here you li-”

“ENOUGH YOU LITTLE TYRANT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR MOUTH NOW SHUT UP OR I WILL PUT A MUZZLE ON YOU!”

You were shocked to see that Edge stood up and laid into the small skeleton. Mutt quickly got up and blocked edge , Magic growling out his eye. Sans yelled out for them to sit down and calm down, You were not in the mood to fight Razz again but you would if you had to. When everyone sat down while Axe stayed close to you while glaring at Razz. Sans Stood up and rubbed the back of his skull. “Alright so with everyone here, Razz had brought it up to our attention that...um...How would I best say this. Are you ovulating? Or close to starting your period?”

Your face turned red with embarrassment, you didn't think you needed to talk about this so you just hid your face in embarrassment. You didn't think about this possibility as you let out a frustrated groan. “Y...yes..next week…please don't say what I think is happening?’ Sans let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed his skull more, “Yeah...we ourselves don't start our heats until another month so..it may not be a problem for some of us...but your scent has been strong enough for a few of us to notice.” you groaned as Mutt leaned into you and winked. “You can always just help us own when the time _cums_ m’lady.” _oh hell, no you were not going to be the group cock sleeve!_ You pushed him back as Boss picked you up bridal style away from Mutt’s reach “COULD YOU NOT ACT LIKE A COMMON STREET MONGREL FOR ONCE? Y/N IS STILL JUST GETTING USE TO THIS HOUSE AND HERE YOU ARE READY TO VIOLATE HER.”

You were grateful that Boss grabbed you when he did, You couldn't help but notice a smell of gram crackers and vanilla from Mutt, you assumed it was his natural scent until you smelled Cloves and pine from Boss. But His scent was strong. You looked at him and asked to be put down which he gladly did, this time you opted to sit next to Blue and Stretch. “Blue smelled strong of cotton candy and ...whiskey? Were you really smelling alcohol on Blue? You chose to ignore this scent on him and focus on the meeting. Sans shook his head in annoyance as he continued. “So due to this situation, everyone here needs to learn to control themselves and leave Y/N alone. Y/n, If you ever feel like your in trouble or one of us wont back up press this button.” HE handed you a remote that had a panic button on the top. “Whats this for?”

Axe groaned a but as he poked the button. Almost immediately the door slammed on its own and a aura of blue magic formed around the door. “Had it installed when...urges are too strong...Cant get out..no one can get in. only if you press this you can get out.” He showed you another button on the back and pressed the button as the magic from the door left and a click was heard. You didn't know how to feel about this especially since it was on Axe’s door. But you didn't dwell on it.

Before you could say something Razz spoke up. “And can you please do something about your stench!? I don't want to be smelling you everywhere you go.” For face grew red as you knew for a fact you didn't smell like anything. You stood up and grabbed his scarf again ready to punch him in the face. “Listen here you fucking midget in heels. I have a half a mind to fucking knock your teeth in right now.” You raised your fist before you felt a tug on your chest and you couldn't move. You saw Mutt’s eye glowing as a glare was met with yours. Razz smirked with an arrogant smile. “Mutt..take our this filth...remove it from my sight.”

“Yes. M’lord...” he stood up and you felt yourself being moved to Axe’s room the others ordered Mutt to put you down but he didn't listen to him. It wasn't until a loud crack was heard when you felt yourself drop. You fell hard on the stairs as you felt your back snap from the wood and force from the fall. You yelped in pain as you felt yourself fall down the stairs and onto the ground.

All you saw was black as your couldn't get up and an echo of your name was heard as cursing and fighting was in the background. You couldn't comprehend anything as your laid here everything fading to black.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was a Horrible chain reaction, everyone yelling to put you down trying to have Razz tell Mutt to release you. When nothing seemed to work until Ricochet punched Mutt in the face. “Hey we said to put her fucking down!” the world seemed to slowdown as you fell. The sound on bone cracking and you tumbling down on the ground. The look of shock and fear on all their faces as they all rushed to you Axe was the first to get to you and was almost scared to touch you Black magic dripped from his empty sockets as he growled and covered over you. “YOU DID THIS!” he was focused on Mutt and Razz. Both had a shocked look on their face. Axe stood up and slowly walked over to them as he growled.  
  
Sugar went in front of Axe begging him to calm down. “BROTHER PLEASE COMPOSE YOURSELF. WE DON'T NEED TO ESCALATE THINGS PLEASE!” Axe either didn't listen or he didn't care. A dark blue magic leaked from his hand and eye as he pushed the couch to the side. It took ricochet, stretch, Sans and Red’s magic to pull the raging bara back. This gave time for Mutt to grab Razz and teleport away. Seeing them vanish caused Axe to let out a roar that shook the whole hose. Axe fell to his knees and went back to your unconscious body and he laid on the ground next to you scared to touch you.  
  
Blue brought a blanket to you and wrapped you with it careful not to move your head. They were scared to call the ambulance cause you were not from this world. So the only thing Sans was able to think of was to call Toriel. He told her what had happened and Toriel immediately wanted to be there. Per her instructions he teleported to her and brought her back. “Tori this is her. She hasn't moved and she took a heavy fall. “ Axe growled at Toriel but she Held up a paw and rubbed his cheek, “Calm down, my dear, its fine I'm here to help. Do you wish to assist me in moving her?” Axe froze a bit but slowly nodded . He help Toriel keep your spine in place by holding your neck while red and ricochet grabbed your sides. Papyrus grabbed your legs as they placed you on one of the larger couches.

Axes till held on to your neck scared to move but Toriel assured him that it was fine it provided extra protection to the spine. Toriel touched and gently prodded your body your winced in pain and your legs and arms twitched as your tickled your legs and arms. “Well...good news she did not break her spine. Bad news we don't know the damage to her brain until she wakes up. I can heal her to the best of my ability but we will need to wait until she wakes up to make sure everything else is functioning correctly.” everyone nodded as she healed you with green magic. She was careful with your spine as well as your head. Toriel once again prodded your body to was relived when the wincing in pain stopped. “Alright shes all healed. Now are you going to tell me who she is and how she got to this state?”

After about a hour of explaining the situation of you unable to leave this AU, and the conflict between you and Razz. Toriel nodded but sighed in frustration. “So this poor child is not only stranded here but you are all her soul mates? And one of your copies has been verbally abusive and now has escalated to this. I would like to personally speak to this Razz...if you don't mind.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull as he groaned. “Sure think Tori, but you see he’s not the most friendliest to get along with...he’s very brash.” Toriel’s expression remained unchanged. “Where is he, where is this Razz.”

As if on Que Razz and Mutt came in, Mutt saw you on the couch and immediately lowered his head as he looked at Sans. “Will she be ok?” Red was first to speak. “we dun know yer asshole, she hasn't woke up yet. Cause yer fucking _master_ told you do so something you didn't even fucking think.” Mutt flinched as he heard Red’s words but he sat down on the recliner that was near the couch. Axe growled at him, “You...stay away….you did this...” Mutt only raised his hands in defense, “I know I fucked up big guy, I’m juts making sure shes ok…”  
  
Razz on the other hand was cornered by both Toriel, Edge and Boss. The others left to go get food while Blue was in the kitchen trying to make beverages. “How dare you treat that young lady with such disrespect! You ave any idea what you done? You should be ashamed of yourself. What in the stars has this woman done to you to deserve such behavior from you?”

“She’s a human! Nothing but vile creatures who do nothing but take and destroy! Look at her!? Shes a soldier! she’s trained to destroy. I hope she fucking -”

Toriel gave Razz a glare that was felt through out the house. All of the boys who were in the house froze and shuddered even Razz. Her face was calm but the glare in her eyes almost dared him to finish that sentence. She leaned down next to his skull and whispered, “If you don't fix your attitude toward this young lady...I will personally add you to my LV. Do we have an understanding?” Razz quickly nodded in agreement and Toriel backed up, “Glad we had this talk. Oh and will you boys let me know the moment she wakes up? I would like to do a follow up on her recovery.” Every nodded or replied yes ma’am.

Razz looked at everyone who seemed to snicker at him. “Damn Tori laid it down good.” Red was the first one to burst out laughing while blue started to reprimand him. “Now Red, that's no way to treat Razz...even if he did deserve a tongue lashing from Miss. Toriel. Lets just hope he learned his lesson and that Miss. Y/N wakes up.” Blue sat next to Axe who was tense and shaking He handed Axe a cup of yellow flower tea and a plate. Of small sandwiches.He lowered his voice as to not startle the bara. “Hor-I mean Axe...please relax. She’ll wake up soon. We will all take turns watching her. You need to relax.”

Axe looked at the offering and sighed. Removing his hands he grabbed the plate and relaxed only slightly. He ate the sandwiches and drank the tea when he looked at the small Skeleton. “Thanks blue...” Blue smiled as he then placed a small pillow under your neck. “Lets go get her comfortable, you have a lot of blanket in your room right? Lets make her comfy and warm.”

Razz looked on at them both and scoffed. It wasn't his fault that you were flimsy and damaged easily. The others shouldn't have gotten in the way. It was Ricochet’s fault for you falling. If he didn't strike Mutt, he would've just put her in the room and locked it. Everyone was doting over you like you were some kind of princess and it irritated him. He could tell that you were able to take care of yourself just fine. You were almost at par with his fighting abilities. You were strong and you were more than capable with holding your own wait. You were...Why was he thinking about you? He didn't care about you. Or did he? He stood up and left out of the room and walked outside in the back yard.

HE sat on a porch and though for a while about everything when he felt another presence on his left. It was Stretch who pulled out a cigarette and offered Razz one. Razz declined with a snare of disgust. “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I SMOKE THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS.” Stretch shrugged as he placed the pack back in his hoodie. There was a awkward silence between them until Stretch opened his mouth and Razz interpreted him. “I’M WORRIED OK? THERE I SAID IT. SEEING HER THERE, WEAK LIKE THAT IT SCARES ME. I KNOW I CAUSED THIS AND I'M THE ONE WHO DID THIS. I DON'T LIKE SEEING HER WEAK. SHES NOT WEAK. I DIDN'T THINK A FALL WOULD OD SO MUCH DAMAGE. I FORGOT HOW FRAIL HUMANS WERE OK?”

Stretch only sat there and listened went off on how he was sorry without actually saying he was sorry. It was almost humorous on how he was panicking, “AND WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T WAKE UP!? IT WILL BE ON ME.” Red tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Stretch waited for him to finish and sit back down and grumbled. “YOU MUST THINK I'M PATHETIC.” Stretch shrugged as he inhaled from his cigarette,”N ah...annoying yes...egotistical yes. Disrespectful yes….but pathetic..no. You need to learn how to actually talk to her without causing conflict. You do care...obviously. But constantly calling her degrading names and getting into fights with her is not going to solve anything. She’s stuck here just like the rest of us. The least you can do is make her feel welcomed. I told you this last night. She may be your soul mate she may not be we are all unsure on how she’s stuck here or if shes all of ours or a few of us. But if you are a soul mate you need to fix your attitude and fast cause you can fuck it up for the rest of us who just want to know her.”

Razz understood what Stretch was saying. As much as he’d hate to admit he was wrong, he knew that he needed to act more...civil toward you. Razz stood back up and went back into the living room and told the group “SINCE THIS IS MY FAULT...I WILL WATCH HER TONIGHT. IF SHE WAKES UP YOU’LL KNOW. I WONT APOLOGIES FOR MY ACTIONS TO YOU ALL. BUT I WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER RECOVERY.” Everyone gave skeptical looks at Razz until Stretch vouched for him. As blue and Axe finished wrapping you in blankets they all went upstairs.

After everyone gotten home and saw Razz watching you while reading a book they didn't say anything, even as everyone ate dinner later that evening Razz never left your side. Opting for just a coffee and a sandwich. When everyone went to bed he could feel Axe watching him from his room. It was hard to miss the single red orb in the room. Razz gotten up to adjust your bedding ignoring the low growl from upstairs. As he sat back down he looked at you and shook his head getting back to his book “Stupid human...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz: *stupid human why did she had to go and fall she should know better*
> 
> Stretch: *breathes*
> 
> Razz: I KNOW I FUCKED UP! SHIT WHY DO YOU GOT TO RUB IT IN

**Author's Note:**

> reader: fuck i hate mondays...just let me sleep
> 
> Mafiatale sans: Heya toots
> 
> Reader: fuck.....me i reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllly hate mondays


End file.
